Patio umbrellas are well known. The conventional patio umbrella is supported by a vertical member either in the center of the umbrella or laterally offset from the umbrella. Typically the umbrella consists of a plurality of radially extending ribs with a canopy stretched over the ribs. The perimeter of the canopy drapes downward loosely over the ends of the ribs.